


20

by flashwitch



Category: Dollhouse
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-10
Updated: 2010-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-13 14:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flashwitch/pseuds/flashwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a strange little one shot about Clyde 2.0. I wanted to show him in a more sympathetic light. You might not want to read it. Spoilers through all episodes, right to the end of show. Contains dub-con, nothing explicit, all implied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	20

**Author's Note:**

> **  
>  2.0.   
> **

**  
2.0.   
**

**  
**

* * *

**Because I am a sick and twisted individual. :)**

 **A short, slightly crackish, one-shot about Clyde 2.0 from Dollhouse, which I do not own. (Worship at the alter of Joss.)**

 **WARNING: DUB-CON.**

 **  
**

* * *

He always did what was asked of him. That was part of his programming. Clyde 2.0. He did as he was told. Always. Even when he didn't want to. But 'Boyd' was the boss. Whatever 'Boyd' said, went.

"Come here."

"Here I am."

"This body isn't your best."

"I know. I am sorry sir, I'll get a better one next. I always try to be my best."

"It's alright."

"Now that you're here."

"On your knees."

2.0 did as he was told. He tried to be his best. He got on his knees and reached up for 'Boyd's zipper.

* * *

It was a way of keeping him controlled. Under 'Boyd's thumb. 'Boyd' liked using him like that. Making him feel used. Clyde 2.0 wondered if it went back to The Original. He knew 'Boyd' had never... not with The Original. But maybe he'd wanted to. Maybe that was part of why he'd betrayed him. Or maybe it was just a tactic to keep 2.0 in his control.

Clyde 2.0 wonders sometimes if The Original's nightmare loop is worse than 2.0's life.

He wonders if The Original was the lucky one.

But, it passes, because he's programmed to enjoy the horrors he's put through. The degradation.

* * *

It helps to pretend 'Boyd' loves him too.

Because 2.0 is programmed to love, honour and obey. Unconditionally.

Then, one day, he finds 'Boyd' with a woman. He should have been happy. It should have been a good thing. One less demeaning job for 2.0. But he was angry. Upset. Scared. He was like a jealous housewife, terrified of being cast aside.

So, when _she_ was brought to them, he took her. Maybe now 'Boyd' would love him, not just use him.

He'd never been a woman before.

He'd never wanted to.

But, he was programmed to please.

He hated his programming. He couldn't overcome it, not like Echo. She was special. He just had to do what he was told. But, he wasn't really evil, he was just programmed that way.

* * *

When Boyd came home and saw him in his new suit, he grinned a shark toothed smile.

* * *

 **Yeah, I know. Sorry. *Hands out free bottles of brain-bleach*.**


End file.
